The Mischief Chronicles
by TheZanyZ
Summary: Ever wonder what Elrohir, Elladan, and Legolas were up to as elflings? These are some tales in which the three of them create mischief when they are young--and, not to mention, they get in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.R.R Tolkien's characters, or any of his creations, languages, or Middle-Earth._

Author's note: At the time when this story supposedly took place, Legolas would've been an elfling who would've been about 5-6 years of age were he of the race of men. As for Elladan and Elrohir, were they men, they would've been a few years older than Legolas, but still young trouble-making elflings. In here, I attempt to portray Arwen as younger than Elladan and Elrohir, but older than Legolas. Or, maybe your own mind will make up what age you think they should be.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elladan and Elrohir snuck down the vast, shadowy hall of Imaldris. It was very late in the night, and even elves, though they are long awake, seemed tired by the merry times they were having of late, and therefore there were very little who wandered the halls. King Thranduil of Mirkwood and some elves of his company had come for an extended stay, mixed with merrymaking and a little bit of "unfinished" business with Elrond. With him, Thranduil had brought his young son, Legolas, who was dragged along to whatever sport the twins (and sometimes Arwen) set him to.

The twins silently rounded the corner of the hall, which was dark and shadowy save for one flickering flame in the distance.

"It would make for a nice surprise if some sort of monster rounded the corner just now, yelling like a banshee," Elladan observed.

"Hah!," replied Elrohir, looking interestedly down the dark passage, "Wouldn't it be great sport if we could catch it, then it would do our bidding, and we could scare someone with it. Maybe Glorfindel, or Ada--if we dare."

"It will be worth a punishment just to have the amusement of Ada's eyebrows, imagine that," Elladan said, laughing softly, pausing at a large door to their left. The king of Mirkwood's chambers. Legolas was probably in some inner bedroom of the spacious and multi-roomed chamber. The twins had begged Elrond to let Legolas stay near or in their own rooms, but neither he nor Thranduil would hear of it, no, not after last time.

Elrohir sighed. "I wish there was a way to get Legolas out of there so we could have some fun..." His voice trailed off.

Elladan's thoughts were employed as well. Finally he snapped his fingers. "Remember those fireworks we lifted from Mithrandir last week? Well, borrowed, I mean, but imagine us and a bunch of explosives."

Elrohir's face lit up at the mention of this, and they moved away from the doors, towards the moon-lit gardens. "Me, you, and Legolas, if we can manage to kidnap him, fireworks and loud noises. A combination suited perfectly to us. How shall we get Blondie out here though?"

Elladan twisted his face in concentration for a moment, scuffing the toe of his boot on the floor, something he knew that his Ada couldn't bear to see when he was present.

Elrohir soon grew bored of planning, and walked over to the far edge of the garden, flopping down on a bench most un-elf like and drawing out a small dagger that he was examining. He soon was lost in thoughts, until there came a small noise from behind. Jumping up and spinning around, Elladan grabbed Figwit. Figwit, not knowing who it was, thinking it an intruder of some sort or the other, stepped hard on Elladan's foot, and a muffled yell and silent scuffle ensued.

A few minutes later Elrohir separated a panting Elladan from Figwit, who was rubbing a bruised arm. Elladan, however, was starting to grin. "Figwit," he finally said, when he got his breath back, "Would you like to help us with something?"

Figwit raised his eyebrows and said nothing for a moment, but then said, "If I am guessing correctly, you two are up to no good."

Elrohir replied jauntily, "Well, you aren't expecting us to reply to such an untrue statement such as that, so we won't. You have to have some fun and excitement in your life, Figwit, so you might as well get it with us, seeing as there is no one worthier of greatness in that department around here other than my twin and I. Besides, I could always casually remark to my father about the statue incident last month..." Elrohir's voice trailed away, and there was a look of satisfaction to be read on his face as he and Elladan both realized they had the older elf in a corner, so to speak.

"Kindly tell me what to do, and quickly," hissed Figwit between his teeth.

"See that vine--" said Elladan, interrupted by his brother.

"Scaling yonder lattice--" said Elrohir.

"That is our salvation," finished Elladan, pointing to an ominous looking vine trailing the wall, on the other side of the dark and deserted courtyard.

"Git--feeeet---outta mmouth," said Elladan around Figwit's foot. They were in the middle of scaling the vine. Elrohir stood below them some way down and kept a lookout both on the courtyard and the elves climbing above him.

Hah, thought Elladan, trying to get better footing, He makes me go up here with Figwit. I bet Elrohir is very idly sitting watch down there, enjoying my dangerous journey.

Figwit reached the balcony a moment later, and Elladan waited on a vine below while Figwit snuck over the railing and into the room above. Victoriously Figwit came out a few moments later carrying a small form whose golden head was just visible in the moonlight. Elladan breathed a silent sigh of relief and began to scale back down the wall (which really wasn't as big as you might imagine), all while the elfling slept soundly.

Elrohir grabbed Legolas from Elladan when he came within reach, and slowly set him down on a bench nearby. Figwit had chosen the "safer" route, and was quietly making his way down via the hallways, because he had unlocked Legolas' door and gone through that.

"Legolas--wake up!" hissed Elrohir, shaking him. The elfling stirred, but did not awaken.

"He sleeps so soundly, just like you, Elrohir," said Elladan, "But at least he doesnít snore like a troll!"

"'Rohir snores?!" an inquiring voice came from the bench. Legolas sat up, apparently wide awake with interest.

"Aw, never you mind that, mellon nin," Elrohir said, "Sometimes Elladan just gets a little too carried away. And anyways, we have an adventure for you tonight."

Even at such an early age, Legolas had a smirk spreading across his small face. Elrohir tried hard not to roll his eyes, as he knew that the elfling would pick up on it quicker than he could do it.

"So?" Legolas said, looking from one twin to the other, "What're we going to do?"

Elladan threw a firework gently to Elrohir, in fear of somehow setting it off. These were not just any of Gandalf's (or Mithrandir, as the elves called him most of the time) fireworks; these were partly of elvish make, and very, very powerful. Which, of course, gave the twins all the more reason to use them.

Elrohir took a stack of fireworks over to a pile near the end of the courtyard, the safest place, the twins judged, to set them off where hopefully they didn't do much damage. Legolas' job was to be to climb to the right of the pile, and carefully blow on the wick, which was specially made so that it would light. Another reason the twins set him to this was that because the elfling was so small, and the pile was set where someone could easily spot one of the larger twins climbing up.

"Up--you--go," grunted Elladan, pushing Legolas up onto the stack, then giving him a boost to the wall, from where he could bend over and reach the fireworks. Elrohir looked satisfactorily on as the elfling ascended the pile.

"He might make a fine climber yet," Elrohir said out loud to Elladan as they waited underneath Legolas, who was climbing hand over hand more swiftly than they had expected of him. Elrohir gave a soft shout of encouragement as Legolas uneasily looked down as he was reaching the top of the pile. The brave elfling blew hard once upon the wick and the twins watched as it appeared to take light, and Legolas started to quickly spring down the wall. When he was little more than halfway down, Elrohir called, "Jump, Legolas--weíll catch you!"

Bravely the elfling let go and sprang into Elrohir and Elladan's arms, laughing. "No time now," said Elladan, setting Legolas down on the ground, "Come with us--we shall have a nice vantage point from the cliff if we do not tarry!"

The three rushed across the courtyard, with Legolas behind, half pouting and calling for the twins to wait up. They rushed to the other side of Imaldris, through the vast Great Hall and council area, out into the woods beyond that were still part of the elvish haven.

"Ready for more climbing, Legolas?" asked Elrohir, pointing to one tall tree that towered above them.

"I bet you I can do it better than both you and 'Eldan combined," said Legolas, beginning to swing himself, small feet scrambling, over the first branch. Elladan was about to point out that of course he himself was a champion climber, but a look from Elrohir silenced him on the matter.

"We have to stay below him, in case he falls," whispered Elrohir.

"Legolas falling? The elfling practically grew up in a tree," said Elladan, though he waited on the ground. The three of them soon reached the tree's top bows, and settled in to wait for a good show. Legolas repeatedly kept leaning out, holding on with one hand, to look at the pile of fireworks, which were beginning to smoke.

"Look!" the elfling said excitedly, pointing, "It's smoking, just like Gandalfís pipe!"

Elladan and Elrohir laughed uproariously. "Maybe he is onto something," said Elrohir, "Maybe Ada will blame Mithrandir for the smoke and not us!"

"Of course!" answered Elrohir's twin, "And they are his fireworks too--and they smell like the nasty pipe weed everyone hates so much."

"I've always actually wanted to try that," mused Elrohir, "Just to see if I could blow smoke shapes like Mithrandir."

Since the fireworks were so large, it took a while for the big pile to fully go off. Elladan jumped and nearly drew a dagger when he heard a loud snort from behind. He turned, and there was his brother, sound asleep, and at intervals would let out a loud snort. Elladan glanced over and saw that Legolas, who was still awake, was watching Elrohir interestedly. Quietly the elfling pretended to mimic the sleeping Elrohir, producing bursts of muffled laughter from Elladan.

"Now, mellon nin, we have our evidence," whispered Elladan, grinning, "Who would've ever thought an elf would snore? Humans maybe, but I say, highly strange for one of our own. It must be Elrohir's gift, to be able--" Here he was cut short from his ramblings by an excited squeal from Legolas, who was pointing in the direction of the pile of fireworks. It had started to send up puffs of blue smoke and haze, and a few sparks flickered. Then, without warning, a loud bang resounded through the courtyard, followed by Elrohir nearly falling out of their tree. Pop! Snap! BANG! The fireworks were on their way to their few moments of greatness. Clouds of blue, green, purple, pink, even yellow went up, encircling Imaldris, while the three mischief makers watched from their safe vantage point.

"This last one better be good," said a fully awake Elrohir, mesmerized as were all the others by the colorful display. His words turned out not to be in vain. All commotion and fireworks paused for a couple minutes, giving the false appearance that the show was over. It was not. A boom shook the eardrums of every elf in the vicinity, and a cascade of showers, stars, and pinwheels went rocketing into the night air.

"Magnificent," breathed Elladan.

"Splendillious," said Legolas. The twins didn't even bother to correct him this time.

"Mesmerizingly gorgeous," finished Elrohir for the three.

Elladan ran ahead, while Elrohir tried to carefully drag Legolas along behind him, and the elfling was complaining all the while that the twins were so mean that they wouldn't let him spend the night sleeping in the wonderful, comfy tree. As they had expected, chaos ensued once they arrived back to the courtyard. The trio stopped at the outer wall and instead snuck around the back way to their rooms. They finally reached Elladan's and Elrohir's rooms, which were across the hall from each other.

"Greenleaf--do you know the way back?" asked Elladan.

Legolas stuck his tongue out only slightly before replying, "Of course I do, 'Eldan." He started to march away down the other side of the hall. Elrohir just shrugged and went into his own chambers.

Elladan jumped, startled into wakefulness. It was the early hours of the morning, judging by the moon. He sensed a growing threat outside, but heard no one else up and about. There were a few loud noises, as if something was knocking things over. Quietly he stood up, drew his dagger, and with one swift movement flung the door open and jumped back. No one was directly outside it, much to his relief. Through the darkness he could see Elrohir standing by the door to his room, wide eyed. Together they silently and cautiously walked into the courtyard, and looked around. Elladan dared not breathe a word.

Suddenly, both twins felt a freezing rain pour over them, as if they were being attacked. There stood Mithrandir, chuckling and congratulating the two others who had dumped water buckets over the twins' heads.

Both twins stood, gaping. "Now you see what you have coming to you two rascals when you mess with my fireworks. Also, I believe I have someone else who sleepily denies it all."

Mithrandir pulled Legolas out by the ear from behind a corner where the elfling had been hiding. "Oww, let go, it hurts!" whimpered Legolas, struggling against Mithrandir's hold on him, "I tell my Ada if you don't let go!" he finished fiercely. Legolas started yelling in the direction of his father's chambers, and surprisingly to the twins Mithrandir didn't stop them.

Thranduil came down quickly enough, hearing his son's anguished sounding cries. He did not hesitate.

"Legolas, did you get in trouble again?" Legolas scowled and looked down at the ground.

"I believe he shall tell in his own good time, but I have good reason to believe that he was not the sole causer of it," said Mithrandir, who had let go of Legolas and now had the twins by their pointy ears.

"So the fireworks were indeed not accidental?" asked Thranduil.

"It was great fun, while it lasted!" piped up Elladan hopefully. To his surprise, Mithrandir started chuckling.

"Although altogether a most useless and unworthy trick," the wizard said, "That I'm sure taught you no lesson at all, but I will leave it to your father to teach you whatever it may be."

Legolas raised his hand excitedly. "I learned something!"

Everyone turned to look at him, bobbing up and down, until his father said, "Well?"

"That Elrohir snores like a cave troll!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sindarin Words:**

**Ada: Father**

**Mellon nin: My friend**

Thanks for reading, and please review if you can!


	2. Eyebrow Raising Adventures

Chapter 2: Eyebrow Raising Adventures

In this chapter, the ages are relatively the same as in the previous one. So is the location--Rivendell, or Imaldris.

* * *

It was a lazy midafternoon day in Imaldris, and the twins Elladan and Elrohir lazed around the pond, occasionally dipping a finger in to see if they could catch a fish. They were waiting for Legolas, who was still cooped up inside with Glorfindel at his studies. Both twin's heads flew up as they caught a glimpse of Mithrandir, trying to secretly round another corner. Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. Silently they ran after the wizard, and bumped into a young Arwen on the way. She sat down hard on the pavement, and her lower lip began to tremble.

"Oh no, Arwen, please don't cry!" Elrohir said, picking the elfling up, "We'll take you to Ada." Arwen paused and looked at the two of them.

"What were you doing just now?"

"Not... much... just going after Mithrandir, that's all," Elladan replied, "If you don't want to go and see Ada, go and find Legolas or someone. Go on," he finished, giving her a little push towards where the chamber of books was. Narrowing her eyes at them suspiciously, Arwen turned and walked away. Both twins grinned at each other, and casting a quick glance around, hurried off in Mithrandir's direction.

"So thus the famine in the south was ended for an age, and laws and society came back to the southern communities by way of governing bodies..." Glorfindel's voice trailed on. Legolas sat looking down at the ground, scuffing his feet around trying to kick a rolled up paper ball that his tutor had not yet noticed. Glorfindel's voice paused, and the princeling looked up quickly to see if he was in trouble for something. Legolas gave a small sigh as he realized it was just Arwen standing in the doorway. Glorfindel shook his head momentarily and then gave the princling a small push out of his chair.

"Go on and enjoy the day while you can," he said, smiling at the two joyous elflings. Legolas and Arwen needed no second invitation; quickly they got out of the study chambers and broke into a run as soon as they were out of the older elf's sight.

* * *

Elrohir crept along the ground, behind curtains of ivy and brightly colored plants. He could just hear his brother's faint breathing behind him. They were busy stalking the wizard, who had gone around the corner only moments ago. Elrohir paused more abruptly than he had intended when one of the older elves crossed the path in front of them. Elladan ended up head-butting his twin in the backside when they had stopped, and was now fighting torrents of laughter that were welling up inside of him.

Elrohir scowled to himself and quickly continued, turning into a quiet and fairly unknown corner of Imaldris. He sat down, panting, as Elladan crawled out of the vines, sat near his twin, and let out a most un-elf like snort of laughter. Elrohir just raised his eyebrows. Elladan gave into it and burst into unchecked laughter mixed with snorting. Suddenly, the vines in front of them moved. Elladan gave one last abrupt snort and stopped, wide-eyed. The vines were pushed aside and in stepped Legolas. Arwen was still behind, trying to catch up.

"Everyone knows where you are from those noises that Erestor said sounded like sick swine," Legolas said. Elrohir turned and smirked at his brother.

"I was only snorting because of something that happened to poor Elrohir," Elladan replied, finishing the last part sarcastically.

"What was it?" said the prince, jumping at the chance to find out.

Elrohir jumped on his twin to silence him, and a scuffle ensued, with the two of them rolling about and pulling each others hair. The young prince watched interestedly, glad for some entertainment, and cheered when one would throw a good punch at the other.

Hearing loud commotion (and some cheering) coming from the other side of the courtyard, Erestor quickly made his way over there, knowing all to well what was most likely happening.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" he shouted, trying to pry them off each other. They were still trying to hit each other, and making all sorts of awful noises as they did it. Erestor managed to pull the elflings apart, and made them sit, panting heavily, on the stone ground.

"I don't know what this is all about, but if you won't tell me, you will tell your father. Are either of you hurt?" Erestor said. Elrohir sported a puffy and bleeding lip, along with various scratches and bruises, as did Elladan, although he had a bloody nose. Turning around, Erestor noticed Legolas behind him, looking innocently up.

"Did you have something to do with this?" questioned Erestor to the elfling, and looking around at the scowling twins.

Elrohir almost opened his mouth to say something, but then something similar to realization dawned across his face and he quickly shut it. His twin gave him a small poke and a questioning glance. "You'll find out soon," whispered Elrohir quickly.

"You may then go," said Erestor to Legolas. Erestor took both twins and started to pull them along behind him. As they went, Elrohir turned and gave a wink to Legolas, which the prince figured it meant that they could get into some mischief soon. The elfling dragged his feet around the courtyard for a while, smiling innocently at any passerby, and finally made his way over to where the twins had been taken to mend their cuts and bruises.

Quietly Legolas pushed open the door and peered around it. Elladan lay on his bed, upside down with his head nearly touching the floor, and Elrohir appeared to be dangling a string out the window. Both heads popped up as they heard the door creak. "Whew," said Elladan, "I thought you might've been Ada or somebody."

"I can tell you my plan now!" Elrohir nearly shouted. He held up a small, blue glass bottle.

Elladan put his hands up. "Oh no, I'm not gonna do it, you remember last time when we played with Adaís medicines and potions?"

Elrohir just shook his head. "This is different. We won"t drink it this time. It won't even touch us."

Elladan still looked skeptically at the bottle. Heads turned as Arwen came into the room.

Elrohir rubbed his hands together, and said, "Perfect. My great plan is complete. You two"--he paused, pointing to Legolas and Arwen, "Will take this bottle and..."

Glorfindel paused at the inviting courtyard. The benches looked so welcoming, at least for a little while, he thought. No one else was around, and the twins were let go from their lessons for today. As for that target practice with the prince... later, Glorfindel thought, reclining on a bench. He proceeded to read for a while, without taking any notice of his surroundings.

Legolas put one small finger to his lips, as if it was a reminder to silence himself. No one else was around--unless you count Glorfindel, that is, who appeared to be asleep or dreaming. Carefully skirting the border of the balcony, the princeling made his way towards the dreaming elf. Carefully tucked in the elfling's pocket was a tiny bottle of the potion. Legolas checked around one last time, and there was no one in sight. He half crawled, half tiptoed across the empty courtyard, a little smile spreading across his face. Upon reaching Glorfindel, he climbed onto the bench beside the dreaming elf. Glorfindel only stirred a little, and didn't wake up--not sensing any danger (was he wrong). The elfling carefully uncorked the small bottle, a look of concentration coming over his face. Carefully, Legolas removed the dropper, and bending over his teacher, dropped a few clear blue liquid drops on Glorfindel's eyebrows. He nearly bit his tongue as the older elf stirred a bit, muttering something. Grinning, the young prince quickly hopped down from the bench and ran in search of his next victim.

Meanwhile, little Arwen with her charming ways had managed to sneak some of the potion onto Erestor's eyebrows. All the while the pranked elf thought she was being sweet, when in reality she was gleefully patting eyebrow remover onto his unsuspecting eyebrows. Arwen tried her very hardest not to giggle, and ran away quickly so that wild laughter would not reveal their plan.

Elladan sat tapping his foot impatiently. Elrohir sat near, biting his lip and staring out the window. Both of them happily jumped up as they saw Legolas approaching, smiling innocently at everyone he passed. As soon as he entered the twin's chambers, the brothers practically jumped upon the younger elf, eager for news. Both watched the prince with wide eyes, expectantly. Arwen came running in a moment later, looking a bit pleased with herself but also a bit guilty.

"Have fun, little sister?" Elladan asked.

Arwen pursed her lips. "I suppose, though my reputation is ruined now, thanks to you two."

Both twins broke into laughter. "Since when did you have a 'reputation'?" said Elrohir. Little Arwen fought the urge to stick her tongue out at her foolish brothers. Legolas did it for her, just enjoying doing when no adults were around.

"Anyways, how many were--" Elladan's voice was cut off at this point, by multiple loud noises, such as the breaking of glass, a scream of "terror" as Elrohir called it, and other such disreputable noises that the twins immensely enjoyed listening too.

Legolas started smirking at the twins. "You are so dead, boys," the prince said with great satisfaction.

Elrohir started to snarl at Legolas, when they heard shouting down the hall. Elrohir shrugged at his twin and all of them crept out into the hall.

It was obviously the twin's and Arwen's father, and from what they could hear he sounded very upset.

The small company looked above to the balcony, where they could see elves milling around, none with happy faces whatsoever, and all with scorched off eyebrows.

"What did you do to your Ada?" Legolas asked in a whisper with wide eyes.

Elrohir attempted some nervous laughter. "Ah... well, you know, something out of the ordinary."

It was Arwen's turn to question her brothers. "Start telling," she said.

Elladan said, "Obviously, Ada's not a good sport when it comes to trying to make over his eyebrows by tying him to the bed and..."

Elrohir finished for him, "Accidentally mixing up the eyebrow tamer with hot pink dye."

* * *

Author's Note: So yeah, I realize that (especially in this chapter) I'm not always writing things that have exact Middle-Earth realism. I suppose you could say I've taken a creative liberty on this--and I wrote this chapter quite a while ago as well. I'm thinking of doing another series with them, at different ages, where things are more realistic (and same in terms of humour xD).


	3. Pea Shooters

**Author's Note: **I would just like to say something so that we're all on the same page here...this story is pure randomness xD This was all written without a beta reader, and this chapter was actually written quite some time ago. I haven't gone over it again before I posted it here, so please excuse things. My writing style and everything has gotten more developed, and I guess you could say a little different, but I haven't had the heart (or the time) to go over this one and change it in any way yet.

Thanks again to my lovely reviewers: Lady Ambreanna, RiverOtter1, xo i love emmett xo, Daughter of Inis, and Eruanna Undomiel.

Well, I hope this makes you laugh at least, haha. Don't look to closely at it otherwise...written on a whim =D

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir were in a "fad" of bets against each other. Who could climb the highest, run the fastest, or try to drown a wizard in the pond, just to name a few. As well as such things as betting on which elf would lose their temper first over a frog in their pillow or a spider in their boot. They sometimes tried to include others in their bets, such as Legolas or Arwen, who usually never took the bait.

This particular night the twins were lounging near the doors of the main entrance to the dinner hall of Imaldris, wondering who would be first to step in the clear puddle of tree sap they had placed there.

Elladan grinned at his twin as they watched Legolas walk out ahead of two older elves who were deep in conversation. The young prince promptly stopped as his feet met the sap, but only a fleeting moment of surprise passed across his face, then it was gone. He stood standing there, as if for once he was being the polite prince he was supposed to be, and waited for the adults to go ahead. Which they did, and realizing that they were stuck somehow, began lifting their feet up and down like they were stomping. Elrohir snorted with laughter. He remembered his bet as his father came out the door a few minutes behind the prince and the other two elves.

"Fork it over, Elrohir," said Elladan, holding out his hand.

Elrond came up behind Legolas, and was surprised that the elfling seemed for once standing still. It was then he realized something was wrong by noticing his advisers stomping up and down, comically. Elrond raised his eyebrows questioningly at the prince, and tried not to laugh… smiling was beyond his control now.

Legolas noticed he had an audience as the two glued down elves were twisted about, watching to see if he was the culprit. The prince gave a sweeping and tremendous bow.

"Ta-da," he said, straight to the quickly reddening and fuming elven lords.

"Did you do this, Legolas?" asked Elrond suspiciously.

"Of course not," said the young prince innocently, "If I did, I wouldn't be stuck in it right now."

"That leaves us with twin possibilites, and I have a feeling I know who it is," said Elrond, starting to try and get the elfling out of the sap. The two other adult elves, meanwhile, had managed to slowly force their way out. Elrond called a guard over, who quickly unstuck Legolas.

"Now, Legolas, tell me where are the twins?" Elrond asked, because where the twins were Legolas was usually close behind.

"I don't know," said the prince, "Last I saw them was early at dinner, then they left."

"Do you know where Arwen is?"

"Nope."

"Very well then," said Elrond, "I will hunt them down soon enough."

Elladan started to whistle softly as Legolas walked by, to alert him to the twins, who were on the other side of the balcony, covered by vines.

"Thanks for not revealing our trap, Legolas," said Elladan, "We got three at once that time."

"I still have sap on my boots. Once your father finds you two, you're going to be scraping everyone's boots off for a month," said Legolas, looking down at his sticky feet, then exiting towards his room.

"Yeah, well, it looks like someone's ready to have his shoes shined," said Elrohir, nodding towards one of the angry elven lords not far off, whose face was steaming.

"Now for drowning that wizard in the pond," said Elrohir, flat on his back staring at the sky.

"Better yet, we drown one of the teachers, so we won't have any more work to do," said Elladan, who was fairly good at masterminding their plots and getting his twin to carry them out.

However, this statement brought on a shouting match of what they should do next, with the bets being ridiculous, though not so far fetched for twins such as themselves.

"Plug Ada's nose when he's asleep so he doesn't snore and see what happens!"

"Pour salt in Erestor's glass!"

"Fill Glorfindel's pillow with horse manure!"

"Throw a salamander in someone's face!"

"Make Arwen eat a frog!"

"Fill someone's shoes with spiders!"

"Tie Legolas upside down from a tree!"

"Sit under the table and tie everyone's legs together so they trip!"

"Glue Ada's shoes to the floor!"

"Catch a dwarf and invite him to dinner!"

"What kind of horror is that?" said Elladan, pausing.

"Well, the thought of a smelly dwarf even inside Imaldris would make Ada go nuts! And we'd tell the dwarf to throw his food at everyone!" replied Elrohir, smugly.

"Push people into the pond!"

"Wear black masks and be creatures of evil, tie everyone up, and drown them in a pool of molten lava, and if they don't get in quick enough, burn their behinds with a dragon!"

"Fling food at people using our spoons!"

"That could work!" said Elrohir, "We could do that tonight! But spoons aren't good enough. We need something that hits harder."

"We'll see when we get to dinner," said his twin, "C'mon."

The elflings were sitting together at one end of the long dining table. Unfortunately, the dwarf had failed to show up as Elladan and Elrohir had no luck out hunting for one, and fell into a mud puddle and were dragged back to Imladris by their father himself.

Legolas had been informed of the plan, which he seemed to enjoy as well. He was sitting next to Elrohir, pushing some peas about on his plate. One rolled off onto the table. Grinning wickedly at Elrohir, very casually he put his finger behind it, and with one smooth movement, flicked it as hard as he could across the table. Elrond paused, somewhat taken aback in the middle of a conversation as he saw one of his advisors smack himself in the face. Elrohir, feeling in good spirits, couldn't help some muffled laughter and even went far enough to shout "Bullseye!"

"Elrohir, be silent," reprimanded his father sternly, turning towards his advisor. "Lord Tronhen?"

"A bug, my lord, that was all," the advisor replied, glancing sideways at the twins, who, like most troublemakers, had their simply innocent and cute faces on. As did Legolas, except Arwen was glaring at him, and he was attempting to restrain himself from sticking his tongue out at her.

Next, Legolas decided to try some more experimentation with the peas. The elfling sent them spinning across the table, making sure each elven lord and even the ladies could have the benefit of being hit with a pea. Lord Tronhen was intently watching Legolas and the twins now, just to have the pleasure of catching them in the act. Glorfindel was lucky to be sitting right next to the three troublemakers, so he didn't get hit with peas as often, but gave them a few warning glances.

Elladan had a fit of coughing when Erestor was shot with a pea while his was talking and it happened to land in his mouth. Legolas, bursting with merriment, decided to entertain the twins by sticking two forks up his nose. Before Elrond or anyone else could catch him in the act, however, Elladan and Elrohir burst into fits of laughter--with their mouths full. Thus, they invented the greatest pea shooting machine known to elves. They laughed so hard with their mouths full that the peas came shooting out of their noses. Soon the whole table was in chaos.

"Elladan," giggled Elrohir between peas, "Bet you can't shoot a pea farther than I can."

"Oh yes?" Elladan and Elrohir's peas shot across the table, as if blown from an elven cannon, and the target this time happened to be their father. After laughing for a few seconds, then realizing who they had hit, the twins paused. Legolas shot one at Elrond as well, for good measure.

The table went absolutely silent. All eyes focused on the three elflings.

"Quick, do something," hissed Elladan.

"The Pea song!" Legolas shouted, and grabbing Elrohir, they stood on the table and danced around and around, stomping and singing something about food fights.

Lord Tronhen was the first to start laughing. After all was said and done, he said "Lord Elrond, I don't think I've ever had a merrier night."

Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir jumped up, saluted the usually grim elven lord, and shot three peas high into the air. Thus, the night of peas, merriment, and much laughter was over--but, who knows? Maybe there is even more fun to be had when you catch a dwarf…

**To be continued!**


End file.
